Un café amargo
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Aisha miraba con amargura, frente a ella dos personas platicando. A su lado llegará Raven con dos humeantes tazas y hablará con ella acerca de que no sabe disimular para nada sus celos.


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _¡Casi un año sin poder escribir sobre ellos! Bien, lamento mi ausencia para escribir, he tenido muchos conflictos y no he estado bien de salud. Me enfocan mucho en mi salud que no me daba cuenta de muchas cosas._**

 ** _He decidido que regresare a escribir de ellos, a parte del hecho que ha salido el anime, yo escribía mucho de ellos porque jugaba mucho Elsword pero con eso de que mi computadora explotó, pues no tenía otra razón para escribir._**

 ** _Si, explotó y ni mi hermano y yo hemos comprado una nueva. Por lo que dependo mucho e mi celular y hasta aquí me da flojera escribir y subir. Pero bueno, haré mi mayor esfuerzo para volver a subir de ellos dos._**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Elsword no me pertenece. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

 ** _Aisha: Elemental Master_**

 ** _Elsword: Lord Knight_**

 ** _Raven: Reckless Fist_**

 ** _Rena: Grand Archer_**

* * *

Aisha miraba con amargura la pequeña posada donde quisieron quedarse, no podía evitar que el lugar era lindo y digno para poder descansar con tranquilidad.

Pero para ella, no había tranquilidad alguna cuando su mirada no podía despegarse de dos personas en común.

Los veía reírse y escucharse con atención a cada historia que se contaban o simplemente el como les había ido en el dungeon ese día.

Aunque para Aisha le daba igual de lo que estaban hablando, no quería negarlo pero los celos la estaban molestando.

 **-¿Sucede algo Aisha?** -Raven había llegado a su lado con dos tazas humeantes.

 **-Nada de lo que te debas preocupar Raven, lamentó si te preocupas** -Suspiro con resignación y tomo una de las tazas que este le ofrecía.

Raven miro a donde Aisha estaba observando.

 **-Ahora entiendo porque estas tan desanimada** -Aisha casi escupia el contenido de la taza, miro a su lado y Raven se había sentado a su lado **-No eres muy buena ocultando, todos estamos preocupados por ti** -Tomó un pequeño sorbo y siguió hablando **-No eres buena ocultando los celos que sientes al ver a Eve y Elsword hablar**

Aisha sentía sus mejillas calientes y su mirada llegó hasta donde estaban los demás integrantes del grupo. Veía a lo lejos a Rena alzar su mano y saludarla.

 **-Sólo me preguntó...** -Soplo y tomó un pequeño sorbo de su taza, sentía la mirada de Raven en ella **-¿Porque le prestara más atención en ella?** -Su voz había sonado un tanto triste.

 **-Tal vez si se da cuenta** -Raven hablo para llamarle la atención **-Él sabe lo fuerte que eres y si se mantiene a tu lado probablemente haría las cosas sin pensar con tal de que salgas sin ninguna herida**

 **-¿Estas insinuando que soy una distracción para Elsword?** -Hablo Aisha con molestia finjida.

 **-No distracción exactamente pero si eres alguien importante para la vida de Elsword**

 **-¿En serio crees eso?**

 **-He pasado tanto tiempo con ustedes como para saber y adivinar a la perfección sus acciones**

Raven guardo silencio y tomó de su taza, cuando alzó su mirada, vio como Elsword no dejaba de mirarlos. Se veía molesto porque está con Aisha y él no. Suspiro al ver como Eve de había ido a dormir a su cuarto y como Elsword se había levantado, era más seguro que el llegaría hasta su mesa.

 **-Bien, creo que puedo decir que mi trabajo está terminado** -Se levantó ante la atenta y confundida mirada de Aisha, con una sonrisa en su rostro posó una de sus manos en el hombro de ella **-Descuida, el muy idiota se da cuenta de ello**

 **-Gracias por hablar conmigo Raven** -Aisha le agradeció con una gran sonrisa.

 **-No tienes que agradecer, me complace ayudar a mis amigos**

Ambos se despidieron, Raven camino para encontrarse con Elsword. Antes de continuar con su camino, lo detuvo y hablo lo más bajo posible, no quería que todos ellos escucharán las palabras que dirían.

 **-Espero que cuides a Aisha y seas más atento con ella**

 **-¿Crees que no lo se?** -Le cuestionó el de pelo rojo. **-Es lo más importante para mi**

 **-Lo se** -Raven sonrio con complicidad, un pequeño goloe en su hombro y ambos se separaron **-Sólo quiero verla feliz** -Y así Raven se había alejado de ellos.

Con bromas pesadas, Elsword había llegado a su lado y empezaba a molestarla como siempre. Aisha se enojaba y juraba que algún día le iba a patear el trasero. Sin embargo, detrás de esas palabras había verdaderos sentimientos que ambos conocían.

La sonrisa cómplice y las risas de pequeños niños haciendo travesuras llenaron el lugar. Ambos se escaparon y fueron corriendo a su habitación donde más bromas pesadas y juegos estarían presentes.

Quizá, habrá algo más de ello, sólo ellos lo sabrán.

 ** _Bonus_**

Raven camino al pasillo donde llegaba a su habitación, fue ahí cuando vio a una cabellera esmeralda afuera de su habitación.

 **-Lo has hecho bien Raven** -Le felicito con una pequeña sonrisa.

 **-Tenía que hacerlo, ambos son unos idiotas**

 **-¿No será que lo hiciste más por Aisha?**

Ante el comentario Raven se sonrojo un poco, escucho la risita de Rena. Al mirarla, su sonrojo creció y su corazón latio un poco más rápido de lo normal.

 **-Sabes que tenía unos cuantos sentimientos por Aisha pero...**

 **-Ella ya tiene a Elsword** -Suspiro cansada **-Eso todos lo sabemos pero me alegra que te fijaras por los sentimientos de ella**

 **-Exacto** -La miro y tomo una de las manos de Rena **-Aunque pienso que debo dar el siguiente paso** -Miro confundida a Rena, este le sonrió como siempre **-Aisha sólo la voy a querer como una amiga más pero a Rena...**

 **-¿Yo?**

 **-Eso será un secreto que ella deberá descubrir**

 **-¡Vamos Raven dímelo!** -Exigía Rena con molestia.

 **-No** -Sonrió cómplice **-Ya es hora de dormir Rena, hasta mañana**

Caminaba por los pasillos con Rena siguiendole y haciendo uno que otro berrinche para que al fin le dijera. Sin embargo, no iba a ceder tan fácilmente, aunque tampoco se tardaría en decírselo.

Sólo esperaría el momento adecuado.

Al final, todo había sido bueno para ellos. Todo había acabado en un dulce café.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Y saben, escribí esto en particular porque empezaba a gustarme Raven por gustos personales y hasta lo ponía con Aisha pero pienso que siempre me va a gustar que Aisha se quedé Elsword._**

 ** _Es simplemente hermoso ellos dos._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Viernes 17 de Noviembre de 2017_**


End file.
